


Alone in an Empty Sky

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-23
Updated: 2009-05-23
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:09:42
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Dean is the sun, Sam is the moon.  When one rises, the other sleeps.  Except when the day and night overlap. The first time Sam sees the sun, it's one of the rare days when the moon is visible in the daylight sky. It's almost blinding, but not nearly so much as Dean.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written for the [My Bloody Valentine Release Party Meme](http://deamsgirl.livejournal.com/39557.html).

“I'll find a way back to him, you know,” Sam tells John. The moon is full and round in the sky and its light washes over Sam like a second skin.

 

John smiles sadly at his son. He is a shadow in the night, outshone by the millions of stars radiating under Sam's pores. “You won't, Sam,” he says, body fading as he leaves his youngest alone in the darkened prison. “But God help you if you do.”

 

\-----

 

The first time Sam sees the sun, it's one of the rare days when the moon is visible in the daylight sky. It's almost blinding, but not nearly so much as Dean. Dean, who is looking at him as if he is the only thing in the world. Dean, who has sunlight glowing under his skin. Dean, who rushes to him and pulls him close with a cry of, “Sammy!” Dean, who holds him until the sunlight fades and says, “I love you,” over and over.

 

And then Sam is alone with the night around him.

 

\-----

 

Dean misses the solitude of the night. He misses lying on the hood of the Impala, watching the stars with Sam tucked against his side, pointing out constellations like the geek Dean always accuses him of being. Mostly, he just misses Sam.

 

He thinks how lonely his brother must be, in the dark with the only the crickets as his companions. The thought makes the skies cloud over and the heavens crack open and weep in misery. Dean's thankful for it. He can't bear to shine when Sam is left in the blackness.

 

“You had no right to take him away,” Dean says to the sky, because John hasn't visited him in years and he's not particularly sure that's such a bad thing. “But I'll see him again, when the night and day overlap. You can't keep him from me.”

 

\-----

 

Dean feels his heart swell with joy when the faint outline of the moon peeks through the clouds. His skin is shining brighter than ever when Sam appears, quiet and beautiful with the stars caked under his fingernails.

 

He reaches up to cup Sam's cheek and cries out at the sudden, painful jolt that runs through his body. He feels like shards of ice are pumping through his veins, tearing them open and freezing them back together. He watches in horror as an angry red burn blossoms on Sam's cheek in the shape of Dean's hand.

 

Sam falls to the grass and sobs. “He's never going to let us be together, is he?”

 

A loud crack of thunder drowns out the world as Dean's fury becomes a tangible force. “No,” he says, looking down at his burning hands. “I don't think he will.”

 

\-----

 

John visits the earth when Dean refuses to shine. The world is painted a perpetual shade of gray as Dean lies on the hood of his beloved car, rain splattering across his face with a hiss. “Enough,” John says. “You're going to kill everything.”

 

“There is nothing worth saving,” Dean says.

 

“Dean, your entire life has been about saving people,” John says, shaken by the cool indifference in his son's voice.

 

Dean shows his displeasure with a streak of lightening that stretches wide across the sky. “My life was never about saving people,” Dean says, hopping off the Impala with a grace John didn't know he possessed. “It was about saving Sam. The things in the dark could never get him if I got them first. And then you took him away and _trapped him in the dark_. You just left him with all the things we were raised to fear. _You left him alone!_ ”

 

John looks at the ground. “You have to realize why,” he whispers. “Dean, you're not supposed to be together. Not like that. He's your brother.”

 

“He's not my brother,” Dean says. “He's my world. And if getting him back means letting _this_ world end, then so be it.”

 

John opens his mouth to reply, but simply fades away when the words stick in his throat.

 

\-----

 

When Sam makes his way across the ruins of the earth, Dean is waiting for him. The dark, dark sky is a symbol of Dean's mourning, and Sam desperately wants to see the blinding sunlight of Dean's love. “Dean,” he whispers.

 

Dean bites his lip and holds out a tentative hand. Sam's frozen fingers touch Dean's feverish palm, and a slow smile tugs at his lips. “I can touch you again,” Dean says, freckles bright and eyes dancing as his skin erupts in a brilliant glow.

 

“Does this mean...?” Sam begins, jaw clamping shut as he sees the wavering spirit of John, half-hidden by the rotting remains of a redwood, give him a slight nod.

 

Dean follows his gaze and gives Sam's fingers a light squeeze. “He won't interfere anymore.”

 

“He was just doing what he thought was best for us,” Sam says quietly. “He just didn't realize we already had the best.”

 

Dean pulls Sam in for a kiss, and the barren ground beneath them bursts with an array of colorful life.

 

\-----

 

Dean is the fiery light of the sun. Sam is the cool ice of the moon. They are brothers and lovers, and a couple not meant to be but somehow became. The earth was destroyed with the grief of their separation, and rebuilt with the strength of their love.

 

The world is young and renewed, brimming with life and love under a sky in which the both the sun and moon shine, side by side.


End file.
